Mr Smith I need you
by professor river yui potter
Summary: Sarah-Jane Smith lives at number 13 Bannerman Road in Ealing, protecting the earth. On this occasion, she decides she needs a bit of help, and calls the Doctor for it...
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sarah-Jane Smith didn't exactly live a normal life at 13 Bannerman Road, but she never had. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Today was just like every other one, fighting aliens. And these just happened to be some of the worst, the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The day had started off fine, Luke and k-9 were on their way home and Clyde, Rani and Sky were in school and Sarah-Jane was having a well deserved rest, after their in counter with the weaping angels. But as Mr. Smith was running the usual scans for alien technology he alarted Sarah about the completely impossible, but still there, with the life forms who owned it, spaceship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The slitheen were those life forms, but one they never had time travel and two they were supposed to be dead. There was only one thing for it, she'd have to take a look for herself. And as Mr. Smith had remarked "it was a bad habit she had picked up from the doctor"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She waited awhile after all she wanted to be there when Luke came home and she couldn't run straight into a slitheen spaceship alone and unarmed, so she prepared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Once Luke and Sky were home and Clyde and Rani had come too Sarah-Jane told them about the possible slitheen encounter, k-9 interrupted her with warnings of bane activity and Mr. Smith confirmed it along with news Sontaran spottings. Things just couldn't get worse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sarah-Jane knew there was only one man who could help; one impossible time lord; emThe Doctor./emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span"Mr. Smith call The Doctor" she ordered. "Phoning the T.A.R.D.I.S." The computer replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello?" Came the voice of a grumpy Scottish man. "Who is this?" "This is Sarah-Jane Smith, journalist." "The first time I met you I was told your name was Lavinia Smith!" The man's voice became joyous once he new who was on the other end if the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Doctor!?" "Yes Sarah?!" "I think this conversation might be easier in person." "Alright then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No sooner than he hung up, they heard the T.A.R.D.I.S. materializing./p 


	2. You can fly her so much better now

You can fly her so much better now

"Well talk about speed! I take you've learned to fly her so much better now!" Sarah-Jane exclaimed. "My wife is a good influence," the Doctor replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Your wife?! Who's the lucky lady? I bet she's young enough to be _m_ y grandaughter!" Sarah-Jane teased. "Ha! Sarah, River is old enough to be your great-grandmother!" The doctor chortled.

"Hello Luke, Clyde, Rani and who might this lovely young lady be?" The Scottish man said turning to everyone else in the attic. "I'm Sky," Sky replied nervously. " _My daughter,_ Doctor," Sarah-Jane explained. "Well then, Sky Smith assume that you know all about _aliens_ __like myself, because I take I'm here for a reason," The Doctor said, Sarah-Jane noticing how little he rambled.

"K-9?!" The Doctor said in an questioning but enthusiastic tone. "Slitheen, Bane and Sontaran life forms identified, master," K-9 replied. "Oh, dear. That's not good," The Doctor sighed at the news.

His eye brows furrowed. He had a million and one ideas running ragged in his time lord mind. "Any ideas on what to do doctor? Because from Sarah-Jane's stories you're usually the man with the plan," Clyde interrupted his train of thought.

At that The Doctor snapped his fingers and asked, " So, what do we know about each if these 'aliens'?" He pointed at Rani. "Sontarans, back of the neck," she stated. "Good, you." He replied, then pointing at Clyde. "I dunno, uh, slitheen... vinegar," Clyde reported. "Right, that would have been useful along time ago," said Doctor muttered. "Sorry I'm glad you have it now," Clyde said atone in his voice. "No its not your fault, if I did I wouldn't have blown up West Minster," the doctor muttered. "You blew up West Minster!" Rani exclaimed."Yes but that doesn't matter... Luke what about the Bane?" The doctor changed the topic because he knew Sarah-Jane wouldn't appreciate him telling them it was okay to blow things up. "They have the same weakness as most races, being shot. That's all I can think of..." Luke confessed. "Well, shooting things is more River's area of expertise... Not mine and well she can be here right now, so we'll just have to find something else," The Doctor said. Sarah recognized something in his voice, grief and guilt, and she silently vowed to find out why.

Right then I think we should get the T.A.R.D.I.S.' opinion on what to do about the Bane," the Doctor decided. "But first Mr. Smith, any ideas? Oh and what do you think of the anaylis Dr. John Song?"

"No records available and interesting choice, Doctor," chimed. "The missus is a good and bad influence on me!" The Doctor chuckled.


	3. So where is she now, Doctor?

They headed to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the Doctor immediately started searching the old girl's data banks. "You four outside now, I need to talk to the Doctor," Sarah-Jane ordered the teenagers. Two yes mums and two yes Sarah-Janes came in reply, the Doctor was oblivious to their conversation.

"So where is she, Doctor? This wife of yours, I'd quite like to meet her-" "You can't," the Doctor cut Sarah-Jane off. "Why ever not, afraid I'll get you in trouble?" Sarah teased. The Doctor wished his answer was yes however Sarah-Jane was one of his oldest friends and he couldn't lie to her, "she's dead," his eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, Doctor I'm so sorry," Sarah-Jane comforted rubbing his arm. "What was she like?" She asked. "Hell, hell...in...red bloody high heels!" The Doctor said reminiscing over his departed wife's high heels, curls, guns, hillusinagenic lipstick and flirtatiousness.

 **Sorry its such a short chapter. I just think twelve is gonna be pretty torn up about sending River to The Library...**


	4. More trouble

Sarah-Jane comforted her friend as he wept, silently. "She was supposed to kill me, you know. But she refused and still went to prison for the crime..." He spoke up. "And now I have put her in a prison again, this time its forever, no escaping. No more tricking guards, just because she can. No more causing havoc among dangerous civilizations, just because that's what she does. No more flying the T.A.R.D.I.S., simply because she can do it better than me..."

"Oh Doctor, she did all those things because she loved you. Just like she sacrificed herself in the Library! And she wouldn't want you to sit about wining, she'd want you to go and do what you always do, save everyone, take pride in what you do, show someone else the universe and be The Doctor." Sarah-Jane hugged him.

"Your right, she wouldn't want that, she'd say I'd done far too much of that! Thank you Sarah," Doctor cheered up, not entirely but a little bit more than before. "Now, remember if you want you can stay here for a little while, until you're back to your normal self, okay?" "Of course, Sarah... thank you. But I must ask how did you know? I mean you've never met her, have you?" "It doesn't matter, if I have or not, but everyone who traveled with you knows what that life is like and how it changes you and just let it. She fell in love with you the day she regenerated, and love ever since. She went through all that stuff because she believed you were worth it and loved you so such, everyone one who travels with you knows you're worth all of it. _Even_ getting stuck in Aberdeen." "Oh Sarah-Jane Smith, what would I do without you?"  
"Oh, I don't know cry have about your wife and be all alone with no one to comfort you?" She teased. "Probably!" He chuckled in reply.  
Just then the screen flashed on. _Daleks and silence detected._ That's bad the Doctor thought. Reallybad, like I need River to save my ass bad. _Madam Kovarian present._ The screen flashed once more then repeated the entire message. _Daleks and silence detected. Madam Kovarain present._  
I'm going to kill her, the Doctor thought to himself, for River. "Sarah I have to go this one alone because I know for a fact that this time you will almost definitely get hurt," he lied it was better than saying I'm gonna go avenge my wife.

 **Sweeties, you might be a bit confused about how quickly I've updated these chapters, but they are also on my wattpad and archive of our own accounts…..**


	5. We can bring her home

"But Doctor-" Sarah-Jane began, but was cut off the Doctor, "no ifs,ands or buts. I do this one alone, Sarah." "Alright, but come back to me, promise? Please Doctor, stay safe," Sarah-Jane bargained. " Deal," the alien replied. Then Sarah-Jane Smith left the TARDIS. And then the spaceship dematerialize.

And rematerialized unground pacifically under Big Ben. Many spieces of the universe were there and hadn't noticed him because he left the brakes off again. "My wife is such a bad influence," he thought marching out the TARDIS doors, ready to have a fairly substantial argument and he was going to win.

"Excuse me what are you all doing here? If I remember correctly, most of you are not allowed to ever step foot on this planet or are supposed to be dead." The Doctor demanded once he was in the center of the room. "Ah, Doctor! We were wondering when you'd join us," came the sickingly sweet voice of Madam Kovarian.

"Oh shut up, you bitch! I've had enough of your cackling. Tell me why the hell your here! Oh, and by the way my wife is dead and I have no problem killing you now, I also carry a gun now and River showed me how to use it," the Doctor screamed at Kovarian. "Pity, your going to kill me, I just came to rescue River. A task that can not be done without you and me. I suppose she can just stay in the Library forever..." Kovarian sing songed trying to make the time lord guilty. "How and why? What's in it for you?" The time lord questioned, knowing that she would never do anything that she didn't benefit from.  
"Oh, straight to business, Doctor?" She teased but seeing it was getting her no where, she continue in a rather annoyed tone. "You'd get your wife back and I would have started my penace for what I did to her."

"And why do you need me?" The Scotsman demanded. "Time Lord DNA, you're the last Time Lord," came the reply. "Your wrong, I'm not the last... The Master survived and plagues me to this day," the Doctor muttered.

"Yes, we've met... But River's your wife... Beside Missy wouldn't want anyone who could stop her from getting you under her control around, would she?... We can bring her home, Doctor. And I know you want that, let me help. I never apologized for what I did and I know I need to..."  
Millions of thoughts swirled through his head, as his enemies stared waiting for his decision. 'Why are there so many of my enemies here?' The Doctor thought. 'Kovarian, I get. But everyone else confuses me.'  
"I need some time to think Kovarian, I need to think about would River want this, would she forgive me, or would she hate me and never trust me again. I have to think about what my wife would do if she knew that I was excepting help from the Silence... from you."


	6. Ask Vastra

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="059a532f1edf156d1d7d9beb3b3dfcc3"He headed back to his TARDIS. Once he had entered and was about to take off he heard a knock at the door. When he answered it he was surprised to find Kovarian before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="140cff253b33f08f516737d52628c756""What do you want?" The weary time lord grumbled. "I had to tell you, but I couldn't. Not in front of them... Ask Madame Vastra of your wife's health, before- before the Library. You can save her yourself, but not... Just ask her, alright," Kovarian begged. "What was wrong with her!" He demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3790820f16e3cfc3aef9ed1ad1bee4c8""I- I, I can't tell you, but go to Paternoster Row, they'll tell you... Ask Vastra, she knows," Madame Kovarian whispered. And with that she backed out of the TARDIS. Leaving The Doctor on his own to contemplate whether or not he should go see Vastra./p 


	7. There not children anymore

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3727e49cc7a47c54f627bede7b27a469"During his train of thought he did not notice the TARDIS (or Idris or Sexy, as he sometimes called her) bring him to Sarah-Jane's house. He didn't realize until the woman walked through the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well what did they want? ...Why are they all here?... Doctor what's going on?" She questioned him, but he wasn't listening. The Doctor had barely acknowledged the fact that she had entered the time machine, he was too busy thinking about whether or not he should go to Paternoster Row./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51c3267c73e512532053c4cffcee46c1"He finally spoke after what felt like forever for Sarah-Jane. "They want to rescue River, and Kovarian recommended to go to see Madame Vastra before I make my decision, she knows something I don't, I know. Oh Sarah, Sarah if I accept her help, she begins her penance and then all she needs is River's forgiveness and to complete punishments set by Mother Superious and after that she's a free woman... I don't know what to do," he wept. "You need to go to Vastra. But first we have to tell the children they're not coming with us and I have to ask Mr. Smith a bit more about Kovarian, sound good?" "Sounds better than good sounds like a plan... And Sarah?" "Yes?" "They're not children any more,"the Doctor laughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I suppose not..."/p 


	8. So she was Ms Pond?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a160323e4f507fb1ddc0c61e9a57d2d"They exited the TARDIS together and straight away Sarah-Jane set off to work. "Mr. Smith I need you!" she commanded upon exiting the TARDIS. "How may I be of assistance Sarah-Jane?" the super computer greeted. "Tell me everything you know about Madame Kovarian," said Sarah- Jane, straight to the point, but then again she always had been no matter what the situation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2a33663300f1df84270aa1db454b843""Madame Jillian Kovarian, sister of the religious order known as the silence. Her main contribution to history, was her role in the silencing of the doctor. The silence believed that the doctor must never reach Trenzalore. Kovarian's chapel blew up the TARDIS and created the cracks in time. When this act failed they kidnapped a woman, who's child possessed time energy. When the child was was born they monitored her until she was three weeks old then they took her to Florida, 1963 and raised her as the perfect psychopath, to kill the time lord known as the Doctor. And she succeed in April 2011."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f02c326a4c0474a0747a7a0e8bebec2""And tell me what was the girl's name?" Sarah-Jane questioned. "The girl's first name is unknown, however her surname is believed to be pond." "Melody. Her was Melody Pond," the Doctor interjected. "Was? Why is she dead?" Clyde immediately questioned. "No silly. Stop being so insensitive. She's not dead, she just changed her name . And for some reason I think that Melody is actually, his wife, River Song." insinuated Sky. "Clever child you have there, Sarah. Yes, Sky. River is Melody. Tell me how do you figure it out so quickly?" the Doctor replied. "In the the language of the gamma forests the name Melody Pond translates to River Song. I figured it was't just a coincident." "That one is a keeper Sarah, not sure about big mouth over there though," say the part about Clyde dead seriously, then laughing a second later. "I'm only joking Clyde," he added seeing the look on Clyde's face. "Oh, you got me, Doctor. I was worried there for a second!" Clyde also laugh relief evidently on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab22566d8c017b55e07135332050cec""Now, everybody! Now that we have had a laugh, we're going to go see Madame Vastra," the doctor announce. "We? As in everyone? Doctor, we said it would be just you and me," Sarah-Jane argued. "I Lied. you cant stop Clyde and Rani because they're not your children. or Luke because he's over 18. Would you really leave your clever, pretty, little Sky here all by herself, to miss out on the fun?" then seeing that was getting him no where he pushed her other buttons. "or I could just tell them what a naughty little girl, my Sarah was, " he chided with an impish grin. Not wanting him to tell them about all the trouble she got into whiles aboard the TARDIS, she conceded. "Al-right! Fine, but nowhere other than Paternoster Row." /p 


	9. Journey to Paternoster Row

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6258d81670f71847ba3bf2722dfe35a4"In the TARDIS the Doctor whizzed around flicking buttons and switches, he even left the brakes on. In mid flight the TARDIS stopped. Then a light flashed, a vortex minipulator's light to be exact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceadcda12136b5c1a406504f1e04372b""Missy," the Doctor said. "I thought I told you to stay away from me." "You did, but I decided that you needed me," Missy sing songed. "I don't, I need my wife." "I'm as good as, besides she's only human. She'd just faded away, its inevitable, just like theirs lives, they end before they really begin." "Don't you dare say that about them. Especially not River. Oh and by the way she's almost completely Time Lord. And she's a far better one than you will ever be!" "But she's dead Doctor, there weren't even cinders left of her," Missy was mad. A woman who makes the Doctor happy, was a danger to her operation. Who ever River was to him, she had to make him forget that. "There wasn't body because she isn't dead, she is very much alive, and living her life inside that computer and I am going to change that. I'm am going to have her alive and well her life to its fullest by my side," the Doctor shouted in return to Missy. "I don't care what Vastra is going to tell to influence me to save her or leave her there, because I am saving her no matter what. I'm going to Vastra to see if I have to take Kovarian offer to help me! Now get out of my TARDIS!" The Scottish sounding man yelled and Missy believed him there was no way to get in his way, so she might as well concede, she thought. And then she left. And the TARDIS landed in Victorian London./p 


	10. Strax

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61ae2ddc103c0ee05c7933b924784cae"The teenagers were the first to leave the console room, but not the TARDIS, but Sarah-Jane and the Doctor didn't leave either. They stayed in the TARDIS until the Doctor had calmed from his encounter with Missy, then they told the teenagers to return to the console room as they were about to leave the TARDIS, and visit Madame Vastra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a8cbf70c73127223afba9d1b88ee823"They knocked the door and Sarah-Jane was surprised to see a sontaran, answering the door. "Hello Doctor... You've brought humans with you, great! Which one of you girls are going to fight me?" "Neither Luke nor Clyde is fighting you as I promised Sarah-Jane to keep them safe." "Wow! Wow! Hang on a second! Girls?! We're not females Doctor!" Clyde was getting very annoyed at Strax (Clyde didn't know the sontaran's name at the time) and the Doctor's conversation. "It clearly means Rani and Sky, which if you hurt them you deal with me for by the way." "He is stupid, and doesn't realize that females are girl and women and males are boys and men. Its a long story, a boring one too... Strax can we come instead of standing in the cold and snow! Why is it always cold when I visit!" "Yes, sir. So you just want to see Madame Vastra then yes? And this is the English summer in its peak!" "Yes and you people are crazy." "Actually I'm not Vastra tested me. And right this way please."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b211b95158b4ec5ea18589377552d11"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"about/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"not/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"crazy/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"was/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tested/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"joke/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"stolened/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"from/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" the /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"big/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"bang/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"theory/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"just/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"love/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"that/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"show/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"its/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"how/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"survive/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"without/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Doctor/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Who/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"just/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"had/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"do/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" it /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"because/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" I /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"literally/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"finished/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"watching/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"an/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"episode/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"before/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"writing/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"this/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". ㈳4㈳4/span/p 


	11. Sarah's argument with Strax

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db88fbab00afd651f0180544eaddc3fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This chapter will not be following the Doctor in Paternoster Row, instead it will be Sarah-Jane's encounters with Strax, Jenny and Vastra./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1c90c981210ac119f1ded41eb6b87f3"They all followed the Sontaran through the house. Strax brought them through to the drawing room. There they met the silurian, Madame Vastra. "Ah, Doctor! What a pleasant surprise!" "is it reaaly a surprize?" "I don't follow." "Kovarian sent me." "Not really a surprize then... and not particularly a pleasant reason for your being here..." Vastra and the Doctor completely forgot about the company they held./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d830fea4dd6b1faedf9f782d4e2db1b"That is until Clyde reminded them. "Sorry what is going on." "My apologies, I forgot you're here." The Doctor replied. "Doctor, perhaps we should discuss this alone. It just you may not want to be bombarded with questions..." Vastra said rising however Sarah-Jane immediately stopped her. "Yea I quite agree, however you two shall not be the ones leaving, come one you four out." "Thank you Sarah," the Doctor muttered. "No problem, old friend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="876ea102786ac473f6018e29e289bddb"Once the teens and Sarah and Strax had left the room, Strax spoke up. "Excuse me human primitive, but I can do as I please!" "And yet, Vastra and The Doctor asked you to leave! Don't tango with me Sontaran!" Sarah-Jane's tone filled with venom, after all she hadn't heard of a kind Sontaran. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stop it, now!" Sky commanded, her mother was never a rude person and yet, she was being increasingly so. "What's going on? I heard shouting." A woman had a strong accent said as she ran into the kitchen were this 'argument' was taking place. "Who are you?" "I'm Sarah-Jane Smith and you have a very rude sontaran, if you don't mind my stating of the fact." "I'm Jenny Flint, and he always been like that, sorry ma'am." The scullery maid replied curtly. "No need for formality, believe me! And these are my children Sky and Luke, and their friends Clyde and Rani. All of which the Doctor allowed accompany us here much against my wishes." Sarah-Jane directed the last statement more towards the teenagers than style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Madame Vastra is with the Doctor then?" "Yes," answered Rani who hadn't spoken at all since they left the TARDIS. "In the drawing room," Luke added, he also hadn't said much either since entering the house of the Paternoster gang. Neither if them were feeling shy, having experience many aliens before, but their hadn't been much to say apart from exchanging pleasantries and Sarah-Jane did that for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Will you be staying for dinner?" Jenny asked Sarah-Jane."I don't know, I had prepared something at home, but our diver might decide he has other plans and stay here for dinner or do something else ... So the person you have to ask is the Doctor, not me..." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Then there was a sudden crash and Jenny and Sarah ran to the drawing room, where it had come from to see what all the commotion was about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06dc09b00ccb1aff17650c8f92d88802""What happened?!" Sarah exclaimed, upon entering the room and seeing the (unconscious) Doctor and a smashed vase lying on the floor. "The private business that I wished to discuss with him, came as a shock," Vastra explained./p 


	12. Yes

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6792109b0b0fefb609e15079b02f42d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"We/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"are/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"now/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"back/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"following/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" the /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Doctor's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"journey/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db61115631176ad58cc0d26c6cee3de8"The Doctor woke in the bed that he had been supposed to sleep in the day he regenerated. He got up and went down stairs, and was met by friends talking in the drawing room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b26d9180f319713e24cb7ce3b72cc2""Are you alright now, Doctor?" Sarah-Jane asked him as soon as he entered the room. "Yes ," he rasped, obviously still in shock, but it was unlikely that he would faint again. "Dinner is ready," Jenny announced. "Thank you, dear. We will be in now." Vastra replied. "We can't stay long... I have matters that need tending to," The Doctor muttered. Once everyone else had left the room Sarah-Jane asked the Doctor, "do you need to use Kovarian's help?... I don't want to know why, but do you?" "Yes," was the only reply that came./p 


	13. Happy to Help

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c1e0cfe0bd77fc7f93752e7e936f0e9"After dinner, the Doctor, Sarah-Jane and the teens returned to the TARDIS and then back to the 21st century. They said their goodbyes and the Doctor left to give Kovarian her reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6683722d4f70fbbd4f84d44e7e987d0""Hello, Doctor." The once again sickeningly sweet voice sing songed. "I spoke with Vastra."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You did... That's a surprise, I didn't think you'd listen... So you realize that you need my help, don't you Doctor? I don't know if she'd forgive you... Either way... For using my help, or not." "I know that I have to..." "I'll be happy to help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6683722d4f70fbbd4f84d44e7e987d0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6683722d4f70fbbd4f84d44e7e987d0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6683722d4f70fbbd4f84d44e7e987d0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6683722d4f70fbbd4f84d44e7e987d0"strongRight sweeties, that's the end of the book but there is a sequel called Darillium to the Library! /strong/p 


End file.
